A Sweet-scented, Silver-tongued Lure
by Jaguar77
Summary: Aizawa, fed up with his students suddenly losing their motivation to participate in class, decides to call a company that claims to help schools in need out of desperation. When Mr. and Mrs. Mibae came to U.A., they appeared to be nice, friendly, fun, and helpful to Class 1-A and Aizawa, but they have darker ulterior motives.
1. Chapter 1: Aizawa's Desperation

**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction on here. I hope you enjoy this horror/suspense story! Happy Halloween!**

 **My Hero Academia belongs to Kohei Horikoshi and Viz Media. I only own the Mibaes and their workers.**

Aizawa was sick and tired of his students' lack of motivation. For some odd, mysterious reason, his students suddenly gave up on doing their classwork, studying, and paying attention in class one day whenever they were in his classroom. Midoriya tried to participate in class, but gave up out of frustration and drew pictures instead. Uraraka, Asui, and Todoroki were also frustrated so they watched him draw and even joined him in drawing pictures while they chatted. Iida tried to motivate the other students but with no success, which caused him to give up and to join the other four in drawing pictures and chatting. Bakugou, Ashido, and Kirishima slept in class, engaged in horseplay, or skipped class. Jirou, Kaminari, and Sero did the same with some exceptions; Jirou listened to music instead of horseplaying while Kaminari and Sero also looked at dirty magazines with Mineta before Aizawa stopped them, causing them to use their phones to look at online dirty magazines instead. The rest of the students either talked to each other and the other students, stared off into space, or slept in class. Class 1-A had been like that for a week now. However, he noticed that they acted normally when they were with their other teachers.

He tried various strategies. First, he tried being stricter than normal which had no success. In fact, it made the problem worse. Then he tried being more lenient than normal which had little success. Afterwards, he tried a balance of both with only a little more success than the previous strategy. He was at his wit's end, so he decided to tell the students that class was dismissed, and to go home and rest. Once they were gone, he went home and called the number on a business card that Present Mic gave him in an attempt to help him out with his problem. Initially, Aizawa chose not to call the number because he thought that he could fix it himself and he was being skeptical. However, he couldn't fix it himself and he _desperately_ needed help to get his students' act together.

A friendly-sounding husband and wife duo who introduced themselves as Mr. and Mrs. Mibae had answered him. They worked for a company called Mibae Assistance Company that claimed to help any schools who required their assistance. When Aizawa looked the company up online earlier in the teachers' lounge, he saw all positive reviews. He hoped that those reviews were true. The couple wanted Aizawa to explain the nature of his call and how he wanted to be assisted in as much detail as possible with a hint of emphasis on saying "as detail much as possible". The black-haired man raised a suspicious eyebrow at that, but complied since he needed help. "My name is Shouta Aizawa and I'm a teacher at U.A. High School. I'm calling your company because my students suddenly slacked off and lost their motivation to do their assignments one day." "Oh, dear. That is quite awful and unexpected. I am sorry to hear that, sir," said Mrs. Mibae in a sympathetic tone of voice. "Can you tell us more about that?" Aizawa felt comfortable enough to do what she asked him to. "Yes. The day before their strange behaviour, they were working on their assignments like they were supposed to do. But then they gave up on doing them literally the next day. This has been going on for a week. And the strange thing about it is that it only ever happens in _my_ class which is Class 1-A. They seemed to act normal everywhere else in the school. What I want to know is why would they act like that? I think something's wrong with them." he explained, the frustration and concern obvious in his voice.

"There is something wrong with your students for them to act so strangely," replied Mr. Mibae. Then Aizawa asked what was wrong with his students in an insistent tone of voice. The man on the end of the other line asked, "Can you tell us the names of your students and what they were doing instead of doing your assignments?" The black-haired man then felt suspicious, wondering why Mr. Mibae wanted such details before concluding that he and his wife wanted as many details as possible to best help him as they had mentioned earlier. He told the duo his students' names and what they had been doing in his class for a week. When he finished, Mr. Mibae replied, "They need to have a reason to be motivated. It seems that my wife and I should come to the school to better assist you. Is that alright with you, sir?" With a sigh, Aizawa agreed and asked if they would like to have their own classroom. The couple happily agreed, a little too happily in his opinion. But at least he finally had a solution that would work. Before the call ended, he asked about the cost; to his surprise, Mr. and Mrs. Mibae said that it would be free of charge for this case.

Aizawa thought that sounded shady. "Why make it free of charge?" _What the hell are the Mibaes up to? Are they doing it because they made it an exceptional case or do they have an ulterior motive?_ he thought. Mr. Mibae then said, "Because of the nature of the problem you're having. My wife and I can tell that you're struggling and you care a lot about your students. We'll make it an exceptional case and you'll only have to worry about your students improving. And they will improve, I'm sure of it." Aizawa felt swayed by those words and agreed to have the transaction be of no cost. After he hung up, he sighed with relief. Even though he wondered exactly how the man persuaded him not to pay, he decided to put his faith in the company. After all, he basically tried everything else and if he wasn't satisfied, it wouldn't be as big of a deal since it was free of charge and he wouldn't have to deal with going through the process of getting a refund. He could simply tell the duo that he was unsatisfied and to leave the school grounds. The U.A. teacher felt a weight lift off his shoulders, thinking about how his students would be motivated again and this funk of unmotivation they were experiencing would finally be gone.

Meanwhile, at the Mibae Assistance Company, Mr. and Mrs. Mibae played back the recording of the call and wrote down the school's name, the names of the Class 1-A students, and what they had done for that week in their shared notebook. Unbeknownst to Shouta Aizawa, the call had been recorded and they never informed him of that like other companies would do. "So we got Class 1-A of U.A. High School. I'd say it was a success, right, my dear?" said Mrs. Mibae with a smile, sounding more sinister than she was on the phone. "Yes, dear, it was. Mr. Shouta Aizawa was suspicious at first, but we managed to gain his trust and our own classroom thanks to him." replied Mr. Mibae with a smile just as sinister as his wife's. Now he wasn't the friendly-sounding man that Mr. Aizawa had been talking to earlier. "With your Quirk and my Quirk, we'll capture Class 1-A for our annual ritual, dear husband. After we have done the last steps of preparing Class 1-B to be taken to our headquarters, of course." "Yes, dear wife. We should be getting everything prepared for our new batches. Now, all we have to do is to gain Class 1-A's trust like we did with all our other batches."

Mr. and Mrs. Mibae then ordered their uniformed employees to prep the headquarters for the "batches" while they packed what they needed for U.A. tomorrow.

 **A/N: Next chapter, you'll learn more about the Mibaes. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mibaes' Arrival

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Here is more information about the Mibaes. I hope you enjoy it.**

Yuubenna Mibae and Kaori Mibae were currently known for working at the Mibae Assistance Company or M.A.C. for short. The company was family-owned and ownership of it was passed down from generation to generation in the Mibae family. It had been around helping others for a long time though it became popular when they decided to specialize in helping schools and started sending themselves or their employees to schools in order to assist them.

However, Yuubenna and Kaori didn't always work at the M.A.C. In the past, they used to be heroes under the names of Eloquent Hero: Silver Tongue and Scented Hero: Perfume respectively, and attended U.A. High School. Their shared childhood dream of becoming famous heroes was dashed since they were outshined by other more famous heroes. In fact, even Eraserhead was more famous than both of them separately or together. They became obscure and forgotten about by everyone except for their families and a few devoted fans, causing them to retire from being heroes. So they decided to work for the M.A.C. and they were happy since they were more well known by their civilian names than their hero names. Unbeknownst to most people, they had villain alter egos named Sasoi and Miryoku respectively that had been active during their hero careers and were still active in the present day.

Kaori reflected on their past as her husband drove them to U.A. grounds. Both of them wore dark blue trenchcoats that each have an ornate black and white diamond-shaped pin over their old hero outfits with very wide dark blue fedoras and carried their Special Entry Permission IDs with them. Yuubenna managed to get their employees Special Entry Permission IDs as well thanks to his natural charm and his Quirk. Kaori was sure that Mr. Aizawa wouldn't mind; she and her husband would simply convince him that it was to help his students get motivated if he did mind. Once they arrived at U.A., they took out the things they had packed to put in their new classroom that had been set up for them. They would have revenge on this school for not making them the famous heroes they wanted to be by capturing Classes 1-A and 1-B.

The Class 1-A students entered their homeroom teacher's classroom. Their behavior was normal and were ready for today's assignments, no longer acting strangely unmotivated. Most of them were surprised when Mr. Aizawa was standing with two unfamiliar people whom they assumed were new teachers and wondered why he didn't tell them that they were coming while Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero were very excited to see the female teacher because of her form-fitting outfit. One was a tall man with short silver hair, silver eyes and a thin, athletic frame wearing a black suit that had a silver chestplate on it while the other was a woman of average height with medium black hair curled at the ends, blue-violet eyes, and a stocky, curvy frame wearing a lavender unitard with two zippers on the arms, two zippers on the legs, and one zipper that went from her neck to her navel. Both of them looked friendly and smiled at the students. "Class, these are the teachers I hired from the Mibae Assistance Company, Mr. and Mrs. Mibae. They will be helping us." Mr. Aizawa said. He was about to continue explaining the situation when he was interrupted by the students' questions and complaints. Midoriya was the one who asked the most questions in succession while Bakugou was the one being the loudest out of the students who were complaining. Their homeroom teacher was about to silence them, but the Mibae Assistance Company teachers stopped him. "Now, now, students. If you don't settle down and be quiet, then none of you would be able to be properly be heard or know more about us and why we are here," said Mrs. Mibae, speaking loud enough so the students would hear her. However, the questions and complaints still continued, so Mr. Mibae said over the students, "Wouldn't be nice if you all settle down and be quiet like Mrs. Mibae and Mr. Aizawa want you to do?" Everyone except the Mibaes were surprised and filled with awe at the silver light coming from the silver-haired man's mouth, particularly his tongue, as he spoke. All of the students had their eyes glow silver, and they nodded their heads in agreement before they settled down and became silent, their eyes returning to normal afterwards. Mr. Aizawa was impressed by Mr. Mibae managing to get the students, even Bakugou, to comply without having to yell at them. He came to the conclusion that this was Mr. Mibae's Quirk and wondered what Mrs. Mibae's Quirk was. Then the memory of yesterday's call came back to him and he thought about whether Mr. Mibae used his Quirk on him or not. He doubted it, but he would ask the man himself later.

"Now that you've finally settled down, I'll continue explaining why they are here." Mr. Aizawa said. "I'm sure that you remember giving up on doing your assignments for a week. While I'm glad that you're back to normal, I'm not taking the risk of you relapsing. They're here to prevent that and to make sure you're motivated."

The Mibaes then formally introduced themselves to Class 1-A by telling them their names and talking about their Quirks. "I'm Yuubenna Mibae and my Quirk is Silver Tongue. As you all saw earlier, I can control and persuade people with my voice and even make my tongue shine a silver light which causes people's eyes to temporarily glow silver," the man said. The students were intrigued and Asui asked, "Is your tongue actually made of silver?" "Well, it can turn into silver, so that's technically a yes. I'm literally and figuratively silver-tongued." He then stuck out his tongue, turning it silver and showing it off. This caused some chuckles and laughs from the students, half from his last sentence and half from him sticking his tongue out. "And I'm Kaori Mibae. My Quirk is Pheromone Fragrance which allows me to control and emit pheromones and smells from my body that can cause different effects like inducing sleep, changing people's emotions, and controlling and persuading people." She demonstrated her Quirk by unzipping one of the sleeve zippers and extending her arm to aim pheromones at the students that would make them agreeable. They breathed the pheromones in and could smell a light, sweet, and pleasant scent. Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero enjoyed it the most out of all the students.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves to you all, how about coming over to our classroom for the activities we've planned for you today?" suggested Mrs. Mibae, zipping herself up and walking out of Mr. Aizawa's classroom to go to the Mibaes' classroom with her husband. The students then eagerly followed, wanting to know what the new teachers had in mind for them today.

Mr. Aizawa let the Mibaes take the students with them. He didn't really care how the married couple taught the students. He simply wanted the students to be motivated and not relapse. The Mibaes knew that U.A. was a school that allowed its teachers to teach their classes however they saw fit and they were going to take full advantage of this.

 **A/N: In the next chapter, the Mibaes will start teaching the Class 1-A students and gaining more of their trust.** **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Enticement

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with being on Thankgiving break and having writer's block, but I'm back. Hope you all had a g** **ood, safe Thanksgiving and that you were safe on Black Friday. Enjoy the chapter!**

When the Mibaes led Class 1-A to their classroom, the students noticed that the teachers' desk had things on them. The left side of the desk had candy canes, candy-coated and chocolate-covered strawberries, frosted cakes, cookies, macaroons, bon bons, assorted chocolates, candy bars, cupcakes, gumballs, boxes of donuts, lollipops, gumdrops, cotton candy, bags of popcorn, and hot dogs. The right side of the desk had cloches covering whatever was inside of them, including the smell. Unsurprisingly, the students went over to the left side, either curious or excited about the treats. "Thanks, Mr. and Mrs. Mibae! You're the best!" said Ashido with a grin. The teachers smiled at her and replied, "You're welcome." Satou felt like he was in heaven. "This is incredible! How did you get all of that for us?" "We have our ways." Mrs. Mibae replied with a wink, wanting to keep it a mystery. "Who cares where the hell they got all that? Let's eat!" Bakugou blurted out, excitedly picking up a couple of handfuls of the treats. "Yeah, guys, let's eat!" Kirishima added, also picking up a couple of handfuls of treats.

However, the Mibaes stopped the students just as they were about to eat or pick up the food. "Put them down or don't touch them," they ordered. The students were either confused or upset. Why did Mr. and Mrs. Mibae have all of these treats out for them only to not allow them to have any? Most of them complied by either putting the food back or pulling their hands away. "But why?" Kirishima asked with a frown, still holding a bag of popcorn and a hot dog in one hand while holding cotton candy in the other. "We'll explain in a minute, Kirishima-san. Now put them down." Mrs. Mibae replied before ordering Uraraka and Hagakure to not touch the food after catching them trying to sneakily get a candy bar and a doughnut respectively. The three students complied though they did so reluctantly. "You left all that shit out for us just to say we can't eat it?! Why the hell we can't have any?!" Bakugou said angrily, holding a couple of hot dogs, a bag of popcorn, and some candy bars defiantly. "I have to agree with Bakugou. How come we are not allowed to have any of the food even though you left it out for us? Is it a test?" added Iida. "Bakugou-san, calm down. Iida-san, this isn't a test. It's actually a lesson." replied Mr. Mibae.

"A lesson? In what?!" asked the class. "Yes, class, a lesson. A lesson on what happens when your work becomes less than satisfactory." said Mr. Mibae. "Umm...does it have anything to do with us not doing our work for a week?" asked Midoriya nervously. "Correct, Midoriya-san." said Mrs. Mibae. "In fact, Mr. Aizawa told us everything that you had done for that week." "WHAT?!" the class exclaimed, shocked and surprised that their homeroom teacher had done that. "I know that sounds hard to believe, but it's true." Then Mr. and Mrs. Mibae told the students what Mr. Aizawa told them when he called them. "Did Mr. Aizawa tell you about that?" asked Mrs. Mibae. The students shook their heads and said no. The Mibaes thought about using that to their advantage, but decided to wait until later. "Anyway, that's why we didn't let you have those treats." Mr. Mibae stated. "What is there on the other side of the desk?" asked Tokoyami. "That's a good question, Tokoyami-san. Class, come to the other side of the desk and open up the cloches."

The students went to where the cloches were and opened them. When they opened them, they were shocked as everything inside of them was disgusting unlike the treats they saw earlier. Mineta dropped the lid of the cloche he had opened and pointed at what looked like roadkill, screaming out of panic and disgust. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT IS THAT, ROADKILL?! AND ARE THOSE MAGGOTS?! The other students turned towards Mineta and the cloche he opened, and were grossed out due to the awful smell and grotesque appearance. Koda let out a horrified scream at the sight and looked like he was going to faint before Jirou came to his aid, calming him down. Todoroki had opened a cloche that contained sliced cucumbers that looked and felt mushy, and seemed to have white slime. He looked at the cucumbers with disgust. Then Bakugou opened the cloche to see a bowl of natto that had what appeared to be maggots in it and exclaimed, "What the FUCK?! You expect us to eat this nasty shit?!"

"Speaking of eating, how about you and the rest of the class eat that as punishment for not working in class for a week?" suggested Mrs. Mibae. "Hell no! I'm not gonna eat that fuckin' shit! We're not gonna eat that fuckin' shit!" protested Bakugou. Then the other students either begged the teachers to not make them eat the unappetizing food or protested and refused to do it. The married couple laughed at their reactions. "Not to worry, students, we're not going to actually make you eat that food. It's just a representation of what happens if you put in poor effort. You get poor results." said Mr. Mibae in a reassuring tone of voice. "So there's no need to worry." added Mrs. Mibae in an equally reassuring tone of voice. "And there's not really roadkill or maggots in the natto. In fact, it's all fake though very convincing, huh?" The students were relieved that they didn't have to eat any of it and the fake out reminded them of the time when Mr. Aizawa revealed to them that he wasn't actually going to expel the one who performed the worst in the Quirk Apprehension Test. "Now, let's get all that off our minds with an activity, yes?" "Yes, ma'am!" the students replied.

The activity the Mibaes had in mind was having the students carrying bags of various weights from one point of the 20 meter line to the other point by going through an obstacle course. It was easy at first since they started with the lighter bags, but it progressively grew harder as the bags they were carrying were heavier. The students were too tired to think much of anything other than rest by the time they were done, let alone the grotesque sights they found in the cloches earlier. "Well done, class," said Mr. Mibae with a smile. "How about we give you those treats and some water for your hard work? It's a representation of what happens when you put in good effort. You get good results. _Tasty_ results," said Mrs. Mibae with a wink. The students agreed and went back to the Mibaes' classroom to eat the treats that they were finally allowed to have and drink some refreshing water. "Now enjoy your treats and water while we clean up." she said, picking up the cloches while her husband was doing the same.

Once the Mibaes discreetly threw away the food, they walked back to their classroom. As they did so, they thought about how successful they were in gaining more of Class 1-A's trust. They imagined kidnapping the students and having them be blindfolded, bound, and gagged. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Kaori?" Mr. Mibae asked with a gleam in his eyes. "I certainly am, Yuubenna." Mrs. Mibae replied with the same gleam in her eyes. They were thinking about giving the 1-A students "kidnapping drills" in order to make them less resistant when they were being kidnapped for real. They also thought about other activities for them, some normal and some to prepare them for the annual ritual.

"Think that we should wait to do them tomorrow?" asked Mrs. Mibae as she and her husband entered the classroom. "Of course." replied Mr. Mibae. This caused the students to ask about what the activity was. The teachers told them that it would be a surprise and they would have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Unsurprisingly, they were disappointed and some still wanted to know what they would be doing tomorrow. Mr. Mibae used his Quirk to silence the students and told them they were dismissed.

The Mibaes were relieved to be home in their headquarters. As much as they liked Class 1-A's curiosity, it would be detrimental to their goal. They would have to satisfy their students' curiosity to prevent them from being suspicious and discovering their true natures themselves. The black-haired woman asked one of their employees about Class 1-B's progress. "Class 1-B is getting closer to their preparation date. They just need a push and they'll be all yours. And the group's, of course, ma'am." answered a man who looked to be about Yuubenna's age. Yuubenna and Kaori had dark, pleased smiles. "Excellent. We wouldn't want Class 1-B to get in the way of us getting Class 1-A since they might work together to stop us. Once both batches arrive, they must be separated from each other." Kaori stated. Yuubenna nodded in agreement. "Yes, ma'am, it will be done. Good day to you both." said the male employee. The husband and wife dismissed the man by clapping their hands twice and saying, "That will be all." The man instantly left, leaving the married couple to plan on what they would have Class 1-A do.

 **A/N: In the next chapter, the Mibaes will keep teaching and gaining Class 1-A's trust. Also, Class 1-B will be more directly involved.** **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Class 1-B Goes Wild

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you had a good Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa, or a good month of December. I've finally got this chapter up after my break! Enjoy the chapter and Happy Year's Eve and Happy New Year's day!**

Mr. Aizawa was impressed by the improvement of his students. They were more motivated than they were a week ago and even before the slump occurred. Mr. and Mrs. Mibae were doing what he told them to do and they did it excellently. They were fun and encouraging for the students which was perfect since they were motivators. He planned on having a talk with them since it was break time for the students before seeing Vlad King rushing over to him with a panicked expression. "Something's wrong with my students! I need your help!" he said. "Why? What's wrong with them?" Aizawa replied, confused. "Well, come see for yourself."

Vlad King then led Aizawa to his classroom. The black-haired man was shocked as he took a look inside. All of the students were running and jumping around while laughing loudly in a childish manner, their behavior chaotic and unruly. The men noticed that the students had a sticky, sweet-smelling residue-likely from eating a large amount of sweets-around their mouths as well as on their hands and uniforms. The men also noticed that the students each had a childlike yet frenzied gleam in their eyes. "What the hell is wrong with them?" asked Aizawa. "They're out of control! Just look at them!" replied Vlad King, pointing at his students.

Then the two teachers had to dodge a chair that Monoma had thrown out of the classroom which caused all of students to guffaw and cheer at the act. Aizawa and Vlad King ordered the students to stop their behavior, but they laughed and disrespected their authority instead. "Huh? And ruin our fun? No way!" said Monoma. "Let's ignore these party-poopers and have some more fun!" exclaimed Kendo. The rest of the students chanted the words "more fun" with glee before all of them bolted towards the hallway with their class representative Kendo leading them. The two teachers attempted to restrain the students, but they failed due to the students being abnormally strong and fast. How did they become so strong and fast all of a sudden?

Tsuburaba stopped running and used Air Prison to trap his homeroom teacher and Class 1-A's homeroom teacher. "Now you can't stop our fun anymore!" he gloated before he ran after his classmates. The homeroom teachers broke free from Tsuburaba's Air Prison, but the students were already gone due to their speed. "See what I mean? We have to stop them before they cause any more damage," stated Vlad King. Aizawa nodded in understanding and wondered what could be in those sweets that could cause the students to act childish and unruly yet also have this boost in speed and strength. The men ran down the hallway as fast as they could. They needed to find and restrain the students before things become worse.

Unfortunately, things became worse. Class 1-B used their Quirks to either reckless play in a childish manner or to gleefully cause destruction in the name of fun as they swiftly moved through the school, making their way to the cafeteria. They wanted more of those sweets they had earlier. Those sweets were from Mr. and Mrs. Mibae who left them out for Class 1-A to have as a "reward" for their hard work. Monoma and the other jealous Class 1-B students stuffed their faces and managed to talk the other Class 1-B students into joining them. The other U.A. students either stared at them in confusion or bewilderment, or avoided them. Meanwhile, the Mibaes brought carts that once had Class 1-A's reward, now only frosting, crumbs, and wrappers had remained. They told Class 1-A that Class 1-B had stolen and ate their sweets which resulted in the students being either disappointed or angry.

Mr. and Mrs. Mibae talked the students into coming with them to find and punish Class 1-B for what they did. The hired teachers were inwardly delighted by the success of their scheme as their unhappy students followed them. The large amount of sweets that the Class 1-B students had eaten contained pheromones that made the students uncooperative towards everyone other than the Mibaes and a substance that had something to do with their childish and unruly behavior, their strength and speed being higher than usual, and craving sweet food. The Mibaes knew that the sweets would be eaten by Class 1-B if they were left out and they never intended to give the sweets to Class 1-A.

Kendo and her classmates made their way into the cafeteria. They laughed and acted in a raucous manner as they darted about, looking for more sweets and causing damage in the process. They stuffed their faces once they finally found them, crumbs and frosting got on their faces and uniforms. Ice cream, cookies, cakes, and more went down their throats as they grabbed them with their greedy hands. They ate at a quick pace and seemed immune to having brain freeze from eating ice cream at such a pace. Aizawa and Vlad King found the other teachers and Recovery Girl attempting to take away the sweets and to restrain and remove the Class 1-B students. However, they either ignored them and continued to eat or attacked them and screamed or growled at them before continuing to eat. Even Recovery Girl could not help since her Quirk required physical contact for it to work and her attempts caused the affected students to act resistant. The two men also tried to help, but it was of no use. None of them had encountered a situation like this before and all of them were out of ideas. Then the Mibaes and the Class 1-A students arrived. 1-A was shocked and bewildered by 1-B's unruly and animalistic behavior; they never saw them act like that before. However, the Mibaes looked just as shocked and bewildered, perfectly hiding how triumphant they felt.

Class 1-A either tried to calm Class 1-B down or demanded that they stop. However, all they got in response was being ignored, attacked, and screamed and growled at like the teachers. None of the students expected their rivals to retaliate with that high level of speed and strength. Mineta and Koda fled from the scene, too scared to be in this situation any longer. Some of the remaining 1-A students tried to stop the 1-B students again, but they were met with even tougher resistance. Then the sticky-fingered students stopped stuffing their faces, held their hands to their sore foreheads, and screamed and cried out in pain while having tears roll down their dirty faces. They were now feeling the pain of the brain freeze and their reckless horseplay.

The Mibaes watched the others try to help Class 1-B, but Class 1-B resisted by flailing their limbs while still screaming and crying. Frustration and hopelessness grew among the ones trying to help and the married couple decided to step in to help. "Class 1-B, calm down and relax. You've eaten way too many sweets and your behavior poses a danger to yourselves, other people, and the school itself. You're not feeling well and you need help." said Mr. Mibae calmly. His tongue glowed silver, which caused 1-B's eyes to glow silver and nod their heads in agreement. They had calmed down and relaxed. Mrs. Mibae simply nodded in approval while everyone else was amazed by how quickly the man made 1-B calm down. Then Mrs. Mibae took out her cellphone and excused herself to leave. Her husband stayed with the others to make sure that the 1-B students were not released from his control.

Aizawa watched her leave. _Why did she excuse herself like that? If she was calling for an ambulance, couldn't she have done it here?_ he thought with suspicion. Then Mrs. Mibae returned with a calmer Mineta and Koda. "I've called for some professionals who have dealt with situations like this before. Let's allow them to take care of this," she said. Once she said that, a group of paramedics wearing black or white uniforms each with a white or black cross symbol on the back and an ornate black and white diamond-shaped pin on the front rushed in. Mr. Mibae released the 1-B students from his control and, as soon as he did, the paramedics quickly grabbed them and placed them on padded patient-handling catty stretchers before securing them with spider harnesses and head blocks. The students kicked and either screamed or cried like young children as they attempted to resist them due to the effects of the substance, but the paramedics knew how to deal with them unlike the teachers, students, and even Recovery Girl.

Mrs. Mibae unzipped one of her arm zippers and used her Quirk to release pheromones and a soothing scent that would put them to sleep. They finally stopped screaming, crying, and struggling before falling asleep. Afterwards, she zipped herself up again. "Thank you, Mrs. Mibae." a female paramedic said. "Now, we can give them the proper care that they need." "Where are you taking them?" asked Recovery Girl. "Ma'am, we are taking them to a hospital that specializes in cases like this." replied a male paramedic. "Will they be okay?" asked Vlad King in a concerned tone of voice. "Don't worry, sir, we'll make sure that they'll be well cared for." said the female paramedic.

Then the paramedics took the afflicted students from the premises and placed them into white ambulances that had the same black crosses that were on some of the paramedics' uniforms. Class 1-B was taken to a hospital for their treatment. The Mibaes and the rest of U.A. staff calmed the other students down and sent them away from the location. Afterwards, the area where the 1-B students had stuffed their faces was cleaned up and the sweets were replaced. The staff reported the incident to Principal Nezu and, by his order, the students would be dismissed until the damage to the school has been fixed.

Aizawa was at his home. He was glad that the Mibaes prevented the situation with the Class 1-B students from getting worse. However, something was bothering him. He thought that something felt slightly off about them. Why did they wait until the others' attempts to help have failed and why did Mrs. Mibae excuse herself to call the paramedics? He hoped that there were good reasons for all of this.

Meanwhile, Yuubenna and Kaori were with the paramedics who came to U.A. earlier. The still asleep 1-B students were now in hospital beds. They also had padlocked chains around their ankles that were attached to the foot of each of their beds and leather restraints around their wrists and waists. The beds had all four side rails being in the upright position on them. "They are properly restrained." said a female paramedic. "Good," replied Yuubenna. "What comes next?" asked another female paramedic, the youngest in the unit. "Use our recent batch to get them ready for our annual ritual, of course. We do this every year, you know." said one of the male paramedics, the oldest in the unit. "That's right. Once the Class 1-B students are awake, we shall give them a tour of their new home and free but supervised access to go wherever they want except for the members only areas. However, once the Class 1-A students arrive, those two classes shall not be allowed to see or interact with each other." Kaori said. "Yes, ma'am," said the paramedics in unison before being dismissed by the Mibaes and leaving the room. The married couple smirked triumphantly as they basked in their success of kidnapping Class 1-B before they also left the room, the students now being alone.

 **A/N: In the next chapter, the Mibaes will get Class 1-A to trust them enough to comply to their strange methods of teaching. Also, Class 1-B will find out that there is something off about the supposed hospital they're in and that there is more to their new surroundings. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
